


adventures of Tyki cat

by Kitsune_queen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_queen/pseuds/Kitsune_queen
Summary: tyki gets turned in to a cat and adopted by Allen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1 review of episodes

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it sucks This was something i wrote back in 2007 at the very least *sweat drop* pretty sure it gonna not have any true romance or pairings i may come back and fix the review in this chapter once i get to this part as i am re watching the series and don't remember parts of it

Disclaimer; I do not own DGM I wish I did for if I did… Well you do want to know lol things would happen with Me, Cross and Tyki in a room….lol.

Note: the first part of this is taken from the storyline mind you this was all taken from the subs. Eps 87-89 no need to read this part if you don’t want spoilers in the series. This was to help me set my mind frame and gave it bit more depth of what came before the fic

Tyki groaned as Allen’s blade cut across his body. He looked at his body confused on why he was not cleaved in half by the blade. He looked at Allen.” What did you do, boy?”

Allen looked at him sternly “it is no trick. The thing I cut is not your flesh”

Tyki looked shocked as the boy spoke and white crosses formed round where he was cut.

“I what destroyed is…’

Tyki groaned in pain he held his face. “The Noah in side me” he fell to his knees screaming in pain still holding his head. 

Road watched in horror as Tyki screamed in pain.She floated above on Rero

Allen stood proud as he watched Tyki “to let the human live and destroy only the demon that is the power of clown crown and me”

Road watched Allen asking her self “Is this Allen’s wish to only destroy god’s enemy the Noah? You must really a clown to shout love amidst the battle. Are you watching Millennium Earl? That is the parent that you failed to make into an Akuma.”

"Are you saying that you're going to take the Noah from me, boy?" he said hold he hand in front of him clearly still in pain. 

Allen walked towards Tyki.

The cross marks steaming” you won’t kill me, but just the Noah.” he started to laugh “you’re too optimistic. This is just your egoism”

He pointed his sword at Tyki “what ever you say. I’ve made up my mind to bare the burden”

“Tyki” Road jumped down and ran to him. But stopped when Tyki raised his hand.

“No” he told her with a smile. “The black and the white, they’re both me. It’s fun because I have both. But…What if one was gone? Maybe it become easier.” he closed his eyes smirking “Nah, it’ll get boring.” he stood up slowly.

Every one in the room watched in silence.

Allen stepped forward stabbing Tyki though the heart.

Tyki lifted his hand to Allen’s face touching it “too bad, boy” he gripped Allen’s face a bit.

Allen looked at him wondering.

Tyki dropped his hand. A stream of blood from his mouth “Sorry, Road”

Road watched her uncle in silence

Tyki had memory of his young friend Eez.”Eze, Momo, no souvenirs”

Allen with drew the sword.

Tyki fell back on to the ground. His stigma and gray skin of a Noah faded.

Road looked at him in shock.”Tyki’s Noah disappeared. My family…” her eyes narrowed at Allen.

Choiji seemed happy that Tyki’s Noah was gone. Road had recently trapped them in a box. 

(Another note: ok tired of doing the summery word for word. Now I am taking it in to context. Poor sweet Tyki-pun mean old Allen seems to have killed the sexiness. Bad Allen I will sick your master on you.muhahahhahaaa.ok on with the fic woot)

Road attacked him with her sharp candles. She had placed a ton of candles around the box and Allen and threatened to stab them if any of them moved. She comments how Allen would be the only one who lived if she let the candles stab them. She went over and held Tyki. Saying she liked Allen but her family was dear to her as well.

Allen tried to move but Road caught him telling him she was really pissed at that moment. And asked if he really want his friends to have holes in their bodies. But she dose not think it was enough. One of his friends needed to suffer for what happen to Tyki. 

She comments how Lava’s mind was in side her at the moment. She decides she would rip his mind to shreds. Allen shouted at her to stop, but she told him still not to move and asked if he left eye rembered the pain of her candles.

She told him if he did not want to see Linali and the human turn in to an unbearable mess to just wait for her to break Lavi. In Lavi’s mind he is holding Lina as everyone starts to pop out of coffins looking like they were dead. He starts to hold his head saying it an illusion. His grandfather Bookman saying it was all nothing but a shape of history they had to record. He said they were all just names written on paper with ink.  
Lavi stated even as an illusion his grandfather was still annoying. Bookman said only reason Lavi find him annoying is because Lai sees them all as more then just ink on paper. He asked what was their clan’s duty, Lavi told him to stop it. Bookman stated no matter what they have to give up they had to stay out side the world’s rules. Lavi called him annoying. Lina woke up asking if she was till in the world she tried to stab him but he jumped back. She asked why he was acting that way. Also if he was betraying his friends.

Everyone tried to attack Lavi. Book man told him to remember his training. Lavi did as he was told and a imaged a dagger in his own hands. (This summary is so long! Grrrr) the illusions started to attack him. He slashed at them to get away and tried to focus. He attacked the illusions trying to get free. Then tried to stop memory of when he was younger and was first be coming a bookman. Then he had memories of when he had started out at the order and was confused that people wanted to protect him. 

Then the other Lavi started to talk to him saying you spent a year or two in the order and thought every one was your friend. He grabbed his head telling him to shut up. then a ace card fell out of his pocket and fell in the water. Then an illusion of Allen picked it up asking if he kept the card since Allen had almost been killed by Tyki with out telling bookman. Then the other Lavi attacked Allen with the hammer. Allen fell and Lavi looked shocked. The other Lavi found it amusing. Then told him he not suppose to have friends as a bookman then is stabbed by Kanda, Lena, and Krowley as he realized Allen and the card were the key to all of this. The other Lavi said that he would be come the bookman heir as the ink on the card melted and the card fell in the water. Road smiled as she saw Lavi’s mind break. Saying he could not really be hurt in dream that his mind broke from shock of being stabbed by his friends.

Then she told the other Lavi he was free. Lavi got mark under his eye as he woke up. Road told Allen to save the others h had to kill dark Lavi. Dark Lavi proceed to attack Allen. Allen’s sword went through him but had no affect. Road tried to egg Allen to rip Lavi to shreds with his claw. Lena yelled for him not to. Lavi started to attack again with Allen on the defence.Then as Lavi went o punch Allen again who was pinned to wall Allen hugged him asking him if he could hear his voice saying the were the only ones who could protect them. Lavi continued to punch him saying they were not comrades. He sent a fire snake at Allen who cut it in half making two snakes. Allen knew that the sword had no affect on the innocent but did not want to switch to edge knowing it would hurt Lavi. Lai attacked Allen with his electric innocence attack. Allen fell to the ground and Lavi was ready to finish him off then Allen pushed hi sword through Lavi and stabbed road. Who fell back. She laughed getting up and pulled out the sword. Lavi used the attack burning Allen when road stabbed the ground with Allen’s sword. The candled that were suppose to stab Lena started to melt. And Allen saw the flames were not burning him. Lavi came to slightly seeing his body was moving on it own. Then back in his mind he got up showing he had faked by stabbing himself keeping his sanity. He attacked him self with his fire which so engulfed. In the dream he stabbed Allen which stabbed Road. Who was he trying to die. Lavi sated it was best choice he made so far. Then said goodbye and apologized as he vanished in smoke in his dream world. He lay on his stomach in the water as bookman Lavi asked him why did he suffer so much want to fight for temporary allies. He told him he was worried about losing faith in the human race. He also said Lavi and bookman were both part of him. Allen called for his sword a cut his way out of the fire. He managed to get Lavi out of the dream world and freezing the fire. Road admitted defeat upholding her promise if he could get free he would win. Lena and Choiji got out of their box and looked for Allen and Lavi. The two broke out of their incasing coughing. Then fell to the floor. Lavi was shocked he was alive and said Allen tried crazy stuff. Both happy he is alive, then Lena slapped him calling him idiot for what he did. Lavi apologized as Lena cried. Road started laughing exploded in ash. Lavi picked on him due to road saying Allen. The two pulled each others cheeks as Lena stated the door was at the top of the tower. Lavi went up to go check on to see if it was ok to go up. Allen wondered where the others were with only about a half hour left. Lena punched him in the head for not knowing what to do then cried because wanted to go home with everyone. Lavi found the door was safe and pulled them all up. Lavi said they need to go though the door way because they did not know when it would vanish. Allen turned and went to go save lero and Tyki. Lavi asked if he was serious Allen aid that Tyki was normal now that his noah was gone.. Choiji flipped out that Tyki was not killed. Ok this is the end of the summary there were events that happen that this fic is changing like Tyki becoming a super cool and sexy knight. *Squees*

Note: FINALLY IT IS DONE! *happy dance*


	2. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again please be kind T_T

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. However, I wish I did well I really wish more it would get going again but the author is very ill. The last chapter was as you saw a recap of what happened before… But for those not that far it is spoiler ^-^  
________________________________________________________________________

Note: ok this where the fic officially begins. In addition, I jump from Linalee and Lenalee both are her name I seen it both ways.  
________________________________________________________________________

While all of the events took place above him, Tyki woke up slowly. He remembered what had happened but wondered where every one was. He felt odd there was something strange about him. He had the sudden urge to start licking him self so he did. As he did, he noticed he had fur. He was taken back from it. What had happened to him why was he a cat? He walked to where he could see himself. He looked down and saw he was an adorable light gray kitten with black stripes. His nose was light pink and he had golden eyes. He loved how cute he was. He started to strut around proudly his chest puffed out.

Allen walked went down to where Tyki’s body had been left. He looked around a bit confused on where he had gone. Could have the Earl or Road come and taken his body away. He continued to look around and saw the kitten. “AWW A LITTLE KITTY! Wait why is there a kitten in here?”

Tyki saw Allen and ran over to him” Mew” he sat in front of him and purred

Allen had hearts in his eyes he scooped up Tyki hugging him. ”Your so cute come on lets get you out of here and see the others” he walked out of the building looking or every one.

Allen soon found every one including his Master. He was a bit happy to see his master was ok.

Lenalee saw the kitten with Allen she ran over taking him from him “awww he so precious I will call him Mr. Fluffy bottoms”

Tyki purred loudly and wiggled in her top when she hugged him. He looked up at her cutely as he was nestled in her boobs.

Lenalee squealed happily at how adorable Tyki was

Allen watched her in shock. She had stolen the cute kitten from his hands. “HEY GIVE HIM BACK I SAW HIM FIRST!”

Cross hit him upside the head “never deny a woman something of cuteness and act like a man!”

“Master that hurt!” he rubbed his head.

Lavi, Krory, and Kanda smirked as Cross continued to hit Allen.

Allen came across the piano of the 14th and played the song that allowed them to save the ark and get out of it.

Outside the arc Miranda was trying to stop the ark from vanishing but cried when she thought she failed

Tiedoll and Marie were fighting the Akuma and comforted Miranda when they were done and the ark had vanished.

The three looked up in awe as Allen popped out of a portal.

Miranda got up and hugged the young boy.

Allen laughed hugged her back.

Tiedoll wiped a tear from his eye he was glad they were all alive.

The group made their way home to the Black order. 

Allen was bummed out that the girls had taken his adorable kitten but knew it would come back to him it just had to. If not he would get him back any way he could.

TBC…  
________________________________________________________________________  
Note: Omg I so love writing this thing I thank my little Allen walker for the idea. She and I got it from our randomness. Poor Allen will he get his little Tyki kitten back. I feel bad for Tyki in the hands of the girls…lol *images Tyki with a dress and bows and giggles* well I love you all who read and comment.


End file.
